path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Archiprotichthys
Archiproticthys backshalli Info Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Tropical Shallows, Temperate Shallows, Tropical Upper Ocean, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Herbivore Size: 9cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (76/10 X 4 =) 26.6NP Predecessor: Leptia leptia Classification: Sanicthyopsinae (sf), Skelechelusidae (f), Eoicthyes (so), Chordata (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry binocular vision in front, can use electroreception up to ten metres away, can smell odours up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Genders, Heart, Bigger Info: With little competition and predation, this species of proto-fish can focus on improving things like reproductive fitness, evolving genders. It also has a simple heart to increase its stamina and has grown larger on the ample supply of algal food. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Streamlined fish-shape body with black pigmentation; it has oval pectoral ray-fins, a caudal fin beneath the tail and two spines on it's base. Cycloid scales cover the thin skin layer, a line of electroreceptors on the flank and blue autogenic photophores dot the body. A mouth containing square teeth, olfactory receptors and upwards facing pinhole eyes make up the face. Internal Features: Migmachordatix toxin is produced and secreted into spines. Three gill slits sit each side of head. A network of vascular blood vessels circulates red blood containing hemoglobin, pumped by a simple heart. Muscles line either side of the body between the body wall and the cartilage membrane. The mouth is supported by a cartilage jaw. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has stomach a with digestive juices followed by intestines, with vegetation-digesting microfauna, leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves. A swim bladder lies in the centre of the body. It hosts either male or female gonads. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (11.1 x 8 =) 89NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 42NP / 71NP Physical Stats: Speed = 4.8, Stamina = 3, Agility = 1, Attack = 3, Defence = 1.5 (cartilage over nerve cords), Bite Strength = 1, Strength = 2, Support = 1.5, Inflexibility = 1, UV Resistance = Moderate, Filtration = 0.5. Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (High, Quite High), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (vegetation), Circulation = 3, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1 (physical barrier), Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Bioluminescence. Perception: Blurry sight. Can detect electrical signals and smells up to ten meters away. Locomotion Type: Caudal (+1 Speed). Buoyancy Control. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Castes/Phases: Male and Female. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Streamlined fish-shape (+1 Speed) body with black pigmentation (3NP, +Moderate UV Resistance) with oval pectoral ray-fins (5NP, +1 Agility, -0.2 Speed), caudal tail (2NP, +1 Speed) and two spines on base of tail (5NP, +1 Attack, -0.2 Speed). Cycloid scales cover (6NP, +1 Defence, +0.2 Speed) thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin), line of electroreceptors on flank (2NP, +1 Electroreception) and blue autogenic photophores (3NP, +Bioluminescence) dot the body. A mouth (+1 Filtration) containing square teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration), olfactory receptors (1NP, +1 Smell) and upwards facing pinhole eyes (4NP, +Blurry Sight) are on the face. Internal Features: Migmachordatix toxin (4NP, +1 Attack) is produced and secreted into spines. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Network of vascular blood vessels (12NP, +2 Stamina, +2 Circulation) circulates and red blood contains hemoglobin, pumped by a simple heart (5NP, +1 Stamina, +1 Circulation). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support) and cartilage vertebrae (6NP, +1 Support, +1 Strength, +1 Inflexibility, +0.5 Defence). The mouth is supported by a cartilage jaw (3NP, +1 Attack, +1 Bite Strength). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle. Male gonads (MALE, 3NP, +Sexual Reproduction) and female gonads (FEMALE, 3NP, +Sexual Reproduction). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores.